


beach episode

by judgment



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: The team lands on a sunny, sandy planet. Shiro takes a break.





	beach episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



It’d been ages since the team could relax, what with all the rescue missions and the elaborate stings. But Virtura-7, like Earth, was all sea and sand. Everyone borrowed swimsuits (“dubbywiggles”) to frolic in the water as Shiro watched from beneath a beach umbrella (“bumber”).

“Not participating?” Keith asked, cocktail in hand.

“It’s too hot,” Shiro lamented. “Is that good?”

“Hunk, you got sand in my mouth!” yelled Lance.

“Mostly sour,” Keith grimaced. “Wanna try?”

“Sure,” said Shiro. Keith settled next to him, getting comfortable. It was cramped, but Keith didn’t seem to mind.

 _This is good too,_ Shiro thought.


End file.
